


Wish I could get a little undrunk, so I could uncall you at 5 in the morning

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Dialing, F/F, Identity Reveal, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara Danvers reveals her alter ego identity to her now ex-girlfriend Lena Luthor, but Lena reacts poorly, gets drunk and calls two of her favourite people (and no, it isn't Kara Danvers and Supergirl).





	Wish I could get a little undrunk, so I could uncall you at 5 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Undrunk' by FLETCHER
> 
> based on this gifset (minus Kara): http://swallowedabug.tumblr.com/post/178162185820
> 
> kinda canon, except Lena and Kara are exes now
> 
> Since all my fav artists are releasing (sad) breakup songs, I'm also going to write (sad) breakup stories!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do and I really hope this doesn't suck too much x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

A soft 'fuck' resonated through the spacious apartment L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor called her home before the sound of shattering glass echoed from the kitchen. As one of the smartest people in the world, Lena knew she should clean up the mess before she inevitably hurt herself on the sharp edges, but she was also a human, a drunk human, and that was why she didn't make a move to get rid of the ruined cup. _I made a metaphor_ , she thought numbly as she stared at the uneven pieces.

_'Lena, I need to tell you something. Or more like show you something,' Kara Danvers spoke nervously._

Lena looked up tiredly to the exact spot where it had taken place, a few feet from her current position: the reveal. She could see a faded version of the blonde reporter fidgeting, an unusual uneasiness emancipating from her normally sunny girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, and she could see herself moving towards her, smiling, in an attempt to ease the young woman's mind.

_'Kara, love, whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me darling, and if you're not ready to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, then so be it. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with, and this is clearly upsetting you-'_

Drunk Lena rolled her eyes at her own ignorance. _If only you'd meant what you said_ , she muttered under her breath. It was like watching reruns of a bad TV show, lots of drama, not very consistent, but the acting was surprisingly well done. And she knew how this was going to end, she hated the ending, yet she couldn't stop herself from replaying the scene over and over again.

_Kara almost shouted. 'No, Lena. I have to. I've been lying to you.'_

That's when the shimmer of the businesswoman slowly untangled their hands and raised an eyebrow.

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'I'm sorry,' the Danvers sibling mumbled without answering the question._

_'Kara. What exactly are you talking about?'_

Lena sighed audibly as she brought the red wine to her lips. She knew what was coming next, and the alcohol was to help her cope with the following content. This was her version of looking away from the screen when she sensed something uncomfortable/embarrassing was going to happen. But it didn't matter that she had closed her green eyes because she could still hear Kara's voice.

_'Supergirl, I'm her. I'm Supergirl.'_

She could picture it in her mind. No amount of alcohol could ever make her forget the way Kara Danvers had undone her shirt unceremoniously as she watched her lover turn into a stranger in a split second. The trust they had built their relationship upon, faded with every button that came loose, and all at once, everything between them felt like a lie.

When she opened her eyes, the blurry image before her was in perfect sync with the broadcast in her brain. She watched as her past self reached out to touch the infamous S and how she brought the superhero's hopeful demeanour down along with her hand right before her fingers made contact with the suit.

 _'Lena,' the alien chocked out._ They were both crying. The real Lena Luthor was as well as she clumsily stood up from her chair and walked towards the place where she had lost her love. No one was there, she knew that. She was intoxicated, broken hearted and she was seeing ghosts. But damn, did that blonde appearance look so beautiful. This time she let her hand rest on the Super's chest. She blocked out their meaningless argument and just stared intently.

How could she have not known? How had she been so blind? Why hadn't Kara told her earlier? What had she done to make the blonde feel like she couldn't trust her? Who was Kara? Was that even her real name? Who was Supergirl? Lena's head suddenly snapped up and she stumbled backwards. What was wrong with her? How could it have slipped her mind that Supergirl had literally lost everything, her planet, her family, her species (save for Superman), and that Kara revealing herself as Supergirl meant that her Kara had actually gone through all that pain? How could she have turned her away, knowing, at least unconsciously, that Kara had lost her entire world before?

She knew she had the right to be angry, to lose her cool in the heat of the moment. It wasn't transcribed in her Luthor genes to do so, but she had let her emotions get the best of her. She tried to rationalise her behaviour, _'I was caught off guard'_ , ' _she betrayed my trust_ ', ' _I wasn't thinking clearly_ ', yet it didn't stop her from berating herself. She had experienced fear, experienced deep, indescribable pain from feeling inadequate and unloved, and she had promised herself not to let anyone close to her feel the way she had done because that would undeniably leave a scar behind, one that would never fully heal. She was also aware that her idea of sorrow probably didn't compare to the Kryptonian's, yet that didn't take away the fact that she had done the one thing she had sworn not to do. Is it too late? she wondered. How long did it take until damage control lost its effects?

That was the exact question Lena Luthor posed to Sam Arias on the phone in the middle of the night.

'Excuse me?' The CFO yawned loudly, still half asleep and genuinely confused.

'How long does it take until damage control loses its effects?' The Luthor heir repeated patiently, as if mishearing the question had been the source of the misunderstanding in the first place.

'Are we talking about L-Corp because I haven't received any notifications about doing a damage control?' Sam cleared her throat as she became more alert with every passing second.

'What? No, Kara Danvers is Supergirl and I went off on her when she told me tonight and I'm wondering if it's too late to do a damage control. I probably shouldn't have told you that. You can't tell anyone, Sam, or I'm firing you,' the CEO warned sluggishly.

'Wow. Kara's-, okay, are you drunk, Lena?' The single mother questioned worriedly. If she were still living in the city, she would have definitely been on her way to the raven haired woman right now, but instead she was in Metropolis. It was times like these that made her wish she had stayed close by, but she knew she couldn't have stayed in National City, not after everything that had happened with Reign.

'Oh yeah, I'm drunk,' the businesswoman didn't even deny it. 'And I'm not firing you, I lied. Whoops, I guess I broke your trust. It was nice knowing you, Sam.'

The brunette cursed at the other woman's advanced state of inebriation and quickly thought about what to do. She couldn't call Kara or Alex, or anyone really, so she just hoped the Luthor wouldn't do anything stupid in her drunkenness, but she knew Lena well enough to know that her genius mind would never let her do anything drastically over the line. No matter how intoxicated she may be, it had been ingrained in her brain to never tarnish her reputation, and in moments like these, that was a lesson well learnt. 'Lena, I love you, but please shut up. We're still friends, okay? And I'm sure Kara and you will work out whatever's going on right now, although it may take some time and understanding on both parts. All I can say is, listen to what she has to say, and also tell her what's on your mind. Don't build your walls up because of this mishap, you love each other and what you have is worth fighting for, so don't give up on her. Got it?'

'Yes, ma'am,' the young Luthor replied obediently.

'I have a meeting in a couple hours and I really need to catch some sleep before the day breaks, are you going to be okay?' The employee hated to leave her friend like this but she did have to work in the morning, and if she didn't do her job well, there would be 300.000 others who would be joining the L-Corp CEO in her drinking adventures.

'I'm fine, thanks for everything. Good luck tomorrow and say hi to Ruby for me please!' Lena nodded contentedly and hung up the phone before the other woman could utter a reply.

The businesswoman let her eyes wander around her, and it took a minute before she realised she was sitting on the floor. The Kara and Lena apparitions were nowhere to be seen and the whole place was engulfed in darkness. She stared out at the city mindlessly, taking in the tall buildings and small lights that decorated the view, before dialling a familiar number.

'Lena?' The comforting voice sounded through the small iPhone speakers and the raven haired woman let herself drown in it for a moment.

'Lena? Did you butt-call me again? Are you okay?' Kara's concern tore her heart to pieces, because the blonde could still find it in her to care despite everything that had transpired that night.

'Kara,' she called softly. Once it was clear she wasn't in any danger, the tension between them rose again, and neither of them spoke.

Kara sighed tiredly and Lena could picture her running her hand through her hair and pinching the bridge of her nose, before finally saying something. 'Why did you call me, Lena? At five thirty in the morning?'

'I-, I don't know,' the young Luthor answered truthfully. Since when did she need a reason to call?

'You should get some sleep,' the hero told her mindfully, but it lacked the usual adoration and tenderness. Now she sounded fatigued and sad.

'Sam told me not to do anything stupid. I think I just did,' Lena rambled, trying to keep the reporter on the line for as long as she could. Despite the circumstances, Kara remained the only person who could provide the solace she was craving.

Kara sounded exasperated, 'you called Sam at this hour?'

'I did.' She added, 'I might be drunk.'

'So I've heard. Rao, Lena,' the Super groaned.

'I know,' she said shakily, 'I'm a mess. I'm sorry. I think I told Sam you're Supergirl.'

She was met with silence and she briefly checked her phone to make sure the call was still connected.

'Are you in bed?' Kara finally asked.

'Why? You want to have some phone sex? I'm kidding. I'm in the living room.'

'Go to bed, Lena. You have a company to run, you need to rest. I'll talk to you soon,' the Kryptonian promised quietly.

'How soon?' For some reason, her gut tells her 'soon' wasn't going to be the next morning.

'I don't know,' the blonde replied honestly, 'but I will call you, Lena. You have my word.' With that the line went dead, and Lena curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

When she wakes up in her bed the next morning, she doesn't question it. If she smells Kara's perfume on her sheets, she tries not to think about it. And when she asks Alex if she did anything stupid from 11pm onwards and the oldest Danvers responds with 'yes' and gives her a brief summary of her wasted night, she really wishes she hadn't drunk so much.


End file.
